The Legends of The Four Worlds
by gwen.k
Summary: It has been many, many years since the Twilit war. Corlett, who is from Earth, is teleported to Hyrule field to help with the upcoming worlds war. Decedents of all help to create, and defend as Kyrine ressurects her evil father, Gannondorf. Four worlds. Four heroes. Four destinies. One evil daughter. TP goes to registered owners... not me. : T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**Co-credit to Juli Bewar for editing.**

* * *

I was getting my clothes on for school, I had neon, green, Converse on with my yellow school uniform; I had dyed my uniform to make it look cooler. Before, it had been a boring, unstylish gray. I put my silky, blondish-red hair in a ponytail with my lucky orange ribbon that made me think about home. First day of a new school with new teachers… and a new life. New life…? Well here it goes anyway.

"Corlett, the car will be here any minute. Get down here, and have some breakfast! We're having oatmeal again,"

"Alright, June. I'll be down in a minute," I responded, my voice carrying downstairs.

"When I say get down here, I don't mean to get down here next year! NOW! "

"I'm coming!" I snapped. My adopted parent June constantly got on my nerves. She told me I should call her mom, but I bluntly refused. Sadly, my adoptive mother didn't come with a new Dad.

My parents were found in an ally near Wal-Mart. They each had three bullets square in the forehead. Apparently, they had been there a few hours before we had found them. So they had already begun to rot.

I put on my emerald green eye shadow on top of my hazel eyes and put shiny yellow lipstick on my cherubic lips before going downstairs. June had black hair and blue eyes that sparkled in the light. She had an olive colored skin and she sort of reminded me of Olive from Popeye. I could always imagine her dangling her fat ass over a balcony and screaming "Oh Popeye, Popeye save me Popeye!" Of course, I only imagined that when to cheer myself up.

"Oh, my God, look at you, you look ridiculous!" she screeched.

"Well, that's what I was aiming for! Do you like it? It looks a lot like what you like to wear, and I thought it would be a good representation of my new Mom," I replied with sarcasm.

"Don't give me lip missy! Now get your shit and go wait out front for Beth," June shouted. Why was she always shouting at me? I went to go grab some bacon but she slapped my hand and pointed to the door.

"I wasn't going to eat it, I'm not hungry! I was going to slap you with it!"

"You can walk if you want to talk to me that way, you little-" I slammed the door before letting her finish. I put on my blue sunglasses and started walking to the bus stop. While I was walking there a strange-looking six-year-old kid that had started running to the bus stop. He wore a plaid hat with his gray uniform. His shoes were pointed and shiny. _If that's how I'm supposed to be dressed… well, shoot me now. _I thought. The kid shot me a curious glance.

"What!" I yelled but he kept running. I guess that I had yelled a little too harshly. What was he running from, anyway? The bus wouldn't be leaving yet it was only- (I glanced at my watch) 8:30, and the bus would be leaving the station at 9:00. I looked back to see where the kid had been running from. There were three nine-year-olds hightailing the poor little boy. I figure those were the bullies and he was the nerd.

"alright, I'm already getting some action here and I'm not even at school yet," I said.

"Hey, jackasses, leave this kid alone!" I yelled. They came up to me and started laughing. I wonder why?

"Or what, you're going to cover us with neon lipstick?" They all laughed. That really got me on my nerves.

"Or, I could follow you to your house after school and rearrange your face to make it look like Perry the Platypus," I threatened. Now they were the ones running away from a bully.

_Well so much for that, _I thought. I sat down on the ground and ripped out my Ipad, and then started walking again. I was reading my book, The Hunger Games, and walking, as usual. I was absorbed in my book so I wasn't able notice that I had missed my turn. I kept walking. I looked up from my book and saw a dead end.

"What the heck? There's no bus sign! I must of passed it," I sighed to myself. I looked behind me and saw another dead end. Around me was a thick forest that was covered in grass. That doesn't make any sense at all. Before there had been a whole road full of houses and different streets that connect to this road. Before there were other kids on this street. I looked in front of me and saw not a dead end but a small cabin and I mean super small. It was about as big as one room.

"Ok did that just appear out of thin air, or am I just going nuts?" I screamed. I looked both ways for safety but all I saw was red woods and grass. I went closer and closer and closer until I knew exactly what I was dealing with. It looked like the cabin was made of mud and had three short windows. The roof was made of straw like from the _Three Little Pigs_.

_Maybe whoever's inside can give me directions _I thought. I trudged through the mud and knocked on the door of the strange little house. The door squeaked open.

"Hello?" I whispered. No one answered. I let my self in to see if any one was here.

"'Ello!" I heard a crackling voice behind me. I spun around terrified. There, in front of me, was an old lady. With all of the wrinkles she had, she could have been five hundred years old. She seemed to be very short because her back was so hunched over that her nose almost touched the ground, though she was standing up straight enough for me to see her intense brown eyes under her mop of gray hair. A little bracelet carved like the half of a heart sat daintily on her wrist.

"Oh my! _Finally _some costumers! _Please _sit, and I'll tell your prophecy!"

"But I don't have any money," I whined. I didn't really want a creepy old lady talking to me about my future. I had already had enough of that with the social workers in the adoption agency.

"Oh it's alright, darling! This one will be free, and the next you have to pay for,_"_ she smirked. The old lady grabbed both of my hands and dragged me to a loveseat. Her hands left marks on my wrists.

"Really, you don't have to-"

"But I want to!" she interrupted. She flipped my hands over and examined my palms. I tried to pull away, but that just made her grip tighten. This lady was really freaking me out, but what she said next freaked me out even more.

"Sprit! Gudinnorna! Låt mig rensa den här flickan, hennes hemligheter och framtiden! Låt alla vara känt av vad som kommer att hända! Ta flickan och hennes själ! Låt öden berättar om hennes öde! Till mig! Till mig! KOMMIT!" she chanted. Goosebumps crawled up my arm. She looked down at my palms again, and gasped. Her eyes swam back an forth from my index finger to my thumb. I really hoped she wasn't going to start chanting again. The old lady made a strangled sound and looked up at me with eyes filled with fright.

"I will go to the back cupboard and grab my oil so that you may see your future for yourself…" she sounded short of breath. The old lady stood up from her loveseat and hobbled over to a bead-filled loveseat. She turned back to me and glared.

"Stay put… and touch _nothing," _She snarled. I glanced at my watch, 8:43. _Great_, I thought. _I'm going to be late for school. _I darted to the front door of the old lady's home and peeked out. There was no trail. Most likely I'd get lost in the woods. What was an old lady doing out there in the middle of nowhere anyway?

I closed the door. Maybe she had a map in one of those junky bookshelves. I walked near the bookshelves and tore two or three books out after looking though them hastily. After pulling the fourth book out, I saw a picture frame hidden behind it. I looked at the cover of the book. It was called _The Legends of the Four Worlds_. I set it on the loveseat carefully and swiped the picture frame out from behind it.

There were two people in the picture. One was a woman. She had long, blond hair and intense brown eyes. A joyful smile had grown on her face. The woman was holding hands with a man, and that was what made me think that he probably wasn't a man at all… he was probably an alien. He had green-olive skin and cherry red hair that hung down his back in dreadlocks. On his forehead was a strange yellow marking. He wore Khaki shorts and tee-shirt… such strange things for an alien to wear. On his wrist was carved yellow bracelet that was shaped like half a heart.

I wondered who the two people were, but that didn't matter right now. I needed to find a map. I put the picture frame back and glanced at the book, _The Legends of the Four Worlds_. It looked interesting. So I flipped through it and a note flew out from the pages.

"What the-"

" Almost found it!" the old lady screamed making me jump. _Shit! Shit! Shit! I have to get out of here!_ I thought. I picked up the note and read it carefully and quickly.

'_You my have to disappear because you're in danger. We'll meet sooner than you think.' _explained the note. I rubbed my thumb over the writing. Suddenly I went into a trance of some sort. I couldn't lift my finger from the page and my vision was in a blur. Then the world was evaded by darkness.

* * *

Sprit! Gudinnorna! Låt mig rensa den här flickan, hennes hemligheter och framtiden! Låt alla vara känt av vad som kommer att hända! Ta flickan och hennes själ! Låt öden berättar om hennes öde! Till mig! Till mig! KOMMIT!=Spirits! Beautiful! Let me here purge the damsel, her secrets and the future! Let all be known of what is going to happen! Take the child and her soul! Let destinies tell me of her destiny! To me! To me! Come!... **Creepy old lady prophecy stuff, isn't it? Nose is cooler than you. Randomness!  
**

**REVIEW, fellow aliens from Ganonspace! **

**If you don't review, my belly will explode and the world will die because you made me sad. Because people who don't review are just plain sad. **

**YAY!**


	2. Chapter 2

I jolted stiff upright in my bed. My limbs were oddly sore, my head hurt and I was shivering from the cold. June must have not turned on the heater again.

Flashes of my dream replayed in my head… glimpses of June; a creepy old lady; a green man; a book; and a field of grass. Such a strange dream… I needed to write that down in my journal. I looked next to my bed for it.

Then I realized…I wasn't in my room.

The room was pretty big, but otherwise considerably empty. There was a boarded up window on one side of the space, though still silver moonlight filtered through the cracks around the edges. Instead of my bedside table and journal there was a haystack and an oil lamp. My bed was lumpy, hard as stone, and uncomfortable; which explained the soreness. Though there was no reason for me to be cold. I was burritoed in blankets that were as fuzzy and soft as peaches and thicker than my pillow. In the corner of the room my backpack lay, slumped over and unzipped. The air was as warmer than an oven.

Where was I?

Could my dream have not have been a dream? Could it have been real?

I swung my feet over the side of the bed and stubbed my toe on an object that was laying on the ground. I bravely leaned over to see what it was. My fingers curled over the side of something thick and hard. I hefted it onto my lap. The thing was heavier than June herself. I smirked at that thought and squinted through the darkness at the thing in my lap.

A book. The title read, _Legends of the Four Worlds. _

So my nightmare was reality. I blinked twice and shook my head. It would have been so much easier to be having another dream, but my surroundings didn't change.

I unsteadily stood, the wooden ground warm against my cold feet. I shivered and grabbed the handle of the oil lamp, only to flinch back when the hot metal burned my palm. I flipped my hand over to check for an injury. There wasn't one… at least not yet, but that isn't what made me gasp. Singed into the palm of my hand were the words, _We'll meet sooner than you think. _I brushed my finger against it. It was warmer than the rest of my body.

I heard footsteps and whispering from outside my door. Who were those people? Had they kidnapped me? In a panic, I blew out the oil lantern when I saw that there was nowhere to hide.

The footsteps grew louder. Would I need a weapon? I quickly wrapped my hand in the shirt of my school uniform and grabbed the handle of the oil lantern again. I scooted hurriedly behind the door just before the it opened, hiding me in the nook between the door and the wall. I saw a dim light flood over the room. There was a moment in silence.

"Where is she?" a gravely man voice asked.

"She didn't go outside of this room. I'm sure of it. I've been guarding at the door all night," A different, male voice replied. The light got brighter in the room and someone shuffled in.

"Well, she couldn't have hidden in very many places," the first voice said, eerily closer now than it was before. His words cast goosebumps up my arms. What were they going to do to me? I gripped the handle of my weapon (oil lantern) tighter as the shuffling neared.

"I'll check over here," the first voice informed. The door creaked closed slightly, revealing my position. Suddenly the door was yanked away farther. I knew they could see me now.

Instinctively I whacked whoever it was that was standing in front of me with the bottom of my oil lamp. I scrambled out of my "hiding place" as my victim crumbled to the ground.

Though I was still not free.

A tall man stood in the doorway, blocking my way out. He was heavily muscled, I could see that clearly, considering that his shirt was off. Though his arm was in a sling. He seemed to be about twenty years old. He had flat, thin blond hair, blue eyes and a round face. He was armed with only a lantern which he dropped in the haste of trying to grab me.

I backed away as he neared. Suddenly I felt the wall on my back, but he kept coming.

He was close now, though his hands were raised in an attempt to look innocent, but I knew that trick. I had seen it at the break-in many years ago, a few months after my parents' famous scientific discovery. Then the blond haired man was close enough.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt-" then I kicked him in his sensitive spot. He fell groaning to his knees. I cautiously waited a moment before taking a hesitant step forward. His hand lurched out and grabbed my ankle. I pulled away but that only strengthened his grip. Then I crouched down and tried to pry his fingers from my ankle. When that didn't work, I leaned over and… bit him. He released faster than I could say . My feet barely made a sound as I danced out of his reach, grabbed my backpack, the book and went through the door.

I was on a balcony over looking the first floor of the building. The staircase was long and lighted by torches that hung on the wall. The rest of the room was empty though, for some odd reason… well, empty except the lines of boxes that were littered all over the ground.

I ran down the stairs two at a time before clumsily tripping over the last one and falling on a box. Don't be thinking it was a cardboard box, either. Those things were wooden (more like stone! Ouch!) crates.

"Colin?" I heard a woman's voice yell. "Is that you?" I picked myself up and stifled a groan before bolting out the front door so she couldn't see me. I looked around feebly.

_What the heck…? Was I taken to a tourist trap? _I thought.

The entire town was in a canyon. The dark stone walls of the chasm reached to the sky. The buildings looked medieval and were made of various colored stones and bricks. An unused dirt road ran through the center of the village. A sign hung on the roof from the building I was just in and stairs lead up from atop the roof of it and onto the tip of a the ravine. A watchtower overlooked the entirety of the town. To my left was a white stucco/clay building and behind that was a lake accompanied with a small waterfall. To my right and up the dirt trail a ways, was a fork in the road. One side went into a crevice between the canyon, and the other side had an open gothic looking gate that led out to somewhere unknown. Perhaps the gate was the exit to this tourist center…?

I would take that chance; as long as I got out of that hellhole, I didn't care where the road led me… My feet carried me up the dirt road.

When I reached the gate I turned slightly and looked back. The sun had begun to rise, which means that the gate was facing west. Just before I completely turned around, I saw the blond haired man come out of the two-story building I had been in.

"Get the postman!" I heard him call. I bolted west down the road. I had to get out of there.

ººº···ººº

My feet were sore from running. The field I was in seemed to stretch forever. There were little clear puddles of water everywhere, and there were very few trees.

I was sitting down on the soggy grass, my back leaning against the bare bark of a tree. I stared at the _Legends of the Four Worlds_. What was so special about it anyway? Why would my kidnappers take it with me?… Why did I have the words of the note branded into my skin?

I flung the cover open. There was a painting on one side, of a young man with blond hair and feral blue eyes. He was swinging around a glowing sword toward that strange green man that I had seen in the picture at the creepy old lady's house. Though the green guy was dressed differently. He wore armor. On the other side of the page, there was writing written in the same language that had been on the signs at the tourist trap. I flipped through several pages before getting to another illustration. I gasped. I hadn't seen those faces in what seemed like a very, very long time.

In the center of the picture was woman in her mid-thirties who had familiar red hair and brown eyes. Next to her was a man who had spindly brown hair and gigantic glasses, making his bright green eyes look three times bigger. My parents. In their arms was a olive-green-skinned child with beady red eyes and curly black hair. It looked to be around eight years old.

I remember when my parents had made the discovery. It was on the papers, the news, the internet, billboards… everywhere. I could remember the bold headlines that said, _**WE ARE NOT ALONE. **_They even visited the president. We would never have to worry about money ever again.

But then the break-in occurred. An extremely tall woman with red eyes and dark skin entered the house unannounced, and stole the alien child that my parents had discovered. I remember as I caught the door, and she looked back, a lock of neon orange hair falling out of place from her black cloak and bandana.

My parents used almost all of their money trying to get the child back, but it never returned. One evening a couple found my parents dead in the alley. The rest of their money went to a good orphanage and social services.

I shut the book as quick as I could. I couldn't look at them anymore. It made me cry. I miss them so much. I picked up the book and continued my way up north. I could see a bridge in the distance.

As I neared the bridge I saw something pacing on it agitatedly. I squinted at it for a better look, a gasp escaping me when I saw what it was.

It looked like a goblin or a gargoyle. It had beady red eyes, a bald head, dark green skin, and a club that it swung around aimlessly. It looked like the baby alien, but more adult like, and bigger. I froze in my tracks.

_Am I even on Earth?_ I thought hesitantly as I approached the bridge. _Whatever you do, don't make eye contact. _I thought. My eyes lowered to the ground and I stepped onto the white marble of the bridge. It sparkled in the sunlight. When I had gotten to around a third of the bridge, I saw a crack in the shiny marble that pretty much cut it from the rest of the it. _Is this safe?_ I looked up just enough to see that there was a crack on the other side too, as if the bridge had had the middle completely taken out of it. I stepped onto the middle cautiously. It seemed stable enough.

I heard a distinguishable crack, and froze.** C**_**rack! Crackle crack crack! **_

"Oh shit! OH god please! If you don't let me live then I am going to haunt everybody forever!" I screamed pitifully. I ran across the bridge. Why did this thing have to be so damned long? Then it broke. I could feel the ground tipping unsteadily. I stumbled to my knees and clawed at the smooth marble of the bridge. I couldn't find any handholds as the bridge tipped further.

I fell screaming.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter! I like it.. :D Now I'm going to use reverse pscycology and tell you to NOT review! Suggestions? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Question... how old do you think Corlett is? I haven't decided yet...**

* * *

My mom once told me that falling into water at the height that I was at, was the same thing as falling onto solid concrete. Either way, you go splat.

I could feel the wind rushing past me for several seconds as I fell before I finally hit the river below. The impact almost made me black-out, but the icy water prevented that.

Chaos.

I couldn't keep my head above water, and the rapids pushed me under making the sharp-edged rocky bottom of the river scrape my legs and back. I tried to swim up for air, but in the midst of the confusion, I lost all sense of direction. For all I knew, I was swimming to my death.

The few times my head touched the top, I was yanked down again. The river pulled me downstream… at least I thought that it was. My lungs ached for air. As I was pushed down I thought, _I'm not going to die, I'm gonna live! Screw _this!I instinctively used my legs to push off the bottom and propel myself upward. My head broke through the surface and I gasped for air, just before it pulled me under again. It seemed to go on like that forever, until the water started to get deeper.

Each time I went under it was about six inches deeper than before, and that made it harder to come up for air. The fourth time I went down when it was deep, I didn't touch the bottom. I feebly swam upward but to no prevail. A humming sound vibrated though the water.

The current got stronger. I saw a flash of olive-green.

Then I was falling.

Finally I could breathe, but all of the air that came in went out in a scream. I hit the water again, and all of the air in my lungs went out from the impact. The water was so deep that I almost drowned… but then again, I had been almost drowning the entire time. I kicked my legs weakly upward. There was no current or rapids anymore, so now there were no bubbles to cloud my vision. Light streamed down through the dark water, but my lungs burned. I didn't have any air in my lungs. I fought the instinct to gasp for breath and frantically kicked my legs to propel myself upward.

I didn't go far though. My vision clouded as my mouth opened, the water rushing in. The instant pain only lasted for a second.

Darkness.

ÕÕÕ

Peace.

My consciousness floated about. All of my worries had vanished. Maybe death wasn't so bad?

Abruptly my peace was ripped away from me. _No! Peace, come back to me! _I thought desperately, struggling to go back to that sacred place. I was torn back to my body when a deep, aching pain spread up my torso. Something whacked my chest repeatedly. I felt my lungs lift involuntarily and my heart thrust. I coughed, water spewing from my mouth.

It took a moment for all of my senses to come back to me. I smelled smoke.

"-re alive," I heard a male voice sigh with relief. It made my head hurt. I tried to open my eyes. They seemed reluctant though. Where was I again?

Memories flooded back to me, and my eyes snapped open. I jolted upright into a sitting position. My kidnappers must have found me, but they were nowhere in sight.

Instead, there was a boy around my age with shaggy blond hair and soul-piercing evergreen eyes. He had an uncanny resemblance to the blond haired man in _Legends of the Four Worlds_. The same feral shaped eyes, muscular build, tan, and his strong gaze, though there were some differences. His eyes weren't blue, the shape of his head was more like an oval, and he had a ferocious look in his eyes, that was definitely not in the illustration of the blue-eyed guy in the book. He wore strange ragged brown clothing and a silly green Santa's elf cap that exposed extremely humongous pointy ears.

There was a lake by us, and a few feet away, a dying fire. In the distance you could see two floating buildings over the lake, one connected by a bridge that was linked between various islands peppered in the water.

I scrambled to my feet unsteadily and bolted away from my captor, but before I knew it, I was tackled to the ground. A whimper of pain escaped me.

"You are not going anywhere missy! You are definitely not healthy enough to be running anywhere," I heard him say in my ear. He put an arm under my legs and my neck and picked me up. He started to walk back to his camp, cradling me like an infant. I felt a surge of anger. How dare he save me?! I was happy! I was at peace! It was my time to die! If he was going to take that from me and then treat me like this… well, he certainly had shit coming for him! I somehow wriggled my hand out from his crushing embrace and slapped him. Shock flitted across his features.

"Oh ho ho! I knew that love hurts but you really make that point clear, don't you? Just because you like me doesn't mean that you have to show it!" He said. My face turned bright red from anger.

"I don't like you! I hate your guts! Put me down NOW!"

"Hate is just another word for a fiery passion…" He laughed. My face probably looked like a tomato by now.

"I do _not_ have a fiery passion for you!" I screeched.

"So you don't hate me? I'm flattered really. All the other girls who fall at my feet really aren't as designated to show their love like you," He chuckled. He put me onto the front something white and fuzzy. A horse. I screamed and fell of the monster in terror. I _hate _horses. They have gigantic teeth that could bite off my hand at any second and they are super smart. I scooted away from the monstrous animal.

"What? Oh… Hmn… I hadn't known that 'falling for you' was so literal…" He said and picked me right back up. He put me right back on the horse and stuck his hand into a tiny bag (it was the size of an apricot) and started to pull and pull. In his hand he grasped a thick rope. He just kept pulling yards of rope out of the itty bitty bag. I jumped off of the horse again but landed on my butt.

"I'm afraid of horses you idiot!" I screeched. He looked up curiously from cutting the rope.

"Why? They are the most amazing creatures around here," He said. "Except for wolves…" He tacked on. I glowered at him, but his expression made my glaring almost pitiful. I quoted Sherlock Holmes.

"They are dangerous at both ends and crafty in the middle," He shook his head in amazement and waltzed over to me. He grabbed my hand and set it on the white horse's snout. I flinched. _It's going to bite me. It'sgoingtobitemeit'sgoingtobiteme. _I thought. He put his calloused palm over the top of my hand and dragged my hand up and down the mare's snout. She whinnied and nudged my face, demanding for more attention.

"See? She isn't going to hurt you," He murmured. I couldn't believe it! Sherlock lied to me, the jerk. Though I still felt apprehensive. I had been scared of horses before the movie came out, and just because this one horse seemed friendly enough, doesn't mean that all horses are. He led me to the side and again put me on the mare. He got on behind me.

"Do I still need to tie you to Day?" He asked. He was going to tie me to his horse?

"No…" I replied questioningly.

"Alright then," He replied. "Heeya!" He kicked the sides of his horse and then everything around us blurred. I almost fell off, but he grabbed onto my waist.

The wind blew my hair back and into this guy's face. I still didn't know his name… but that didn't matter.

Because despite the bobbing, jerking motion underneath me, I was free.

* * *

**Yay! I'm already done with this chapter? Sorry it's shorter than the others. My sister insisted to end this chapter here. I hope you like it! the quicker you review the quicker I update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I'm trying to get as many chapters in before I go to Idaho. Hope you like this one and review!**

* * *

I was not on Earth. I had an inkling about that, but now I knew for sure. Conor, that was the name of the guy who saved me and then almost tied me to his horse, pointed out several places along the way.

"Look! That's Hyrule castle, where queen Zelda lives," He called over the hoof beats of his horse, Day. Queen Zelda? You have got to be kidding me. _I am not going to believe this. _I have heard of the video game, but I had never played it. Was this guy really telling me I had somehow slipped into a video game? Maybe it wasn't a video game…?

Suddenly Conor pulled Day to an abrupt stop, making me jolt forward.

"What's wrong? Are we there yet?" I asked suspiciously. We were standing in the middle of a large field. Conor was stiff behind me, holding Day's reigns tightly. Day nickered and beat the ground with her hooves nervously. I scanned the horizon.

Then I saw it.

Well, if I wasn't in a video game then I was definitely in the movie Jurassic Park, because standing about forty feet from us, was a dinosaur. It wasn't like a T-Rex or anything… actually it was pretty small. It stood at three feet tall and ten feet in length, the tail being most of the lengthwise measurement. It's arms were short, but the trillions of teeth that overlapped its muzzle made it look scary despite that. This three foot tall thing, made a gorilla look like a stuffed animal.

Conor slipped off of the side of Day and pulled a sword and a shield out of the apricot-sized pouch. He started to walk toward the thing stealthily… well, as stealthily as you can walk when you are in an open field and the thing is staring right at you. It cocked its head.

"Get out of here," He hissed to me, but I didn't move. I don't obey him! If anything, _he _should be listening to _me_.

"_You _get out of here," I snarled. "This isn't just a rabbit you know. It is a man eating dinosaur!"

"What's a dinosaur? It looks like a tiny lizalfos, with a long tail… and small arms… and more teeth… and four fingers… You get my point! Leave!" He snapped. He turned back to look at me. His mistake. The thing sprinted forward the forty feet of distance in what seemed like a matter of three seconds, and tackled Conor to the ground, making Conor drop his sword. He screamed in agony as the lizard took a chunk out of his forearm. I jumped off of Day gracefully as he was being attacked.

I ran toward his sword and picked it up hurriedly.

Little did I notice the glowing yellow triangle on the back of my hand…

I couldn't simply slice the dinosaur's head off like I wanted to, because if I did, I would cut Conor too. I thought, _He'll live with it. A little wound is better than being dead, _and I was about to swing the weapon down when…

_It's time to play baseball sweetheart. Batter up! Just keep your eyes on the ball. _The ball… without thinking I swung the flat of the blade and whacked the dinosaur straight on its scaly noggin. It flew through the air, landing a few feet away. I stalked toward the dazed creature.

_Now, tap the bat on the home plate, for good luck. Hard. _I swung the blade down impulsively. Seconds later the head rolled downhill. I jumped backward.

"Oh yeah! Whose the Jedi master now?!… Eat my poop you rotten piece of hamburger! You deserve it! What! Word!" I screeched, before realizing that Conor was caught dumbfounded from my awesome handiwork. "Who you gonna call?" I called to him. He didn't say anything. He just scrunched his face up from the pain.

"Oh come here, baby. Do I need to kiss the booboo?" I mocked. He groaned.

"I need a bandage…I'm bleeding out all over the place,"

"Well that's nice to know," I replied. I hurriedly ran to his small apricot pouch and put my hand inside.

"There's nothing in here!" I shouted. He flinched at the sound of my voice. "Thankfully, I have a few band-aids in my backpack!" I always carried that stuff around. Teachers never supply you with the things that I need (like super huge band-aides and Neosporin for scraped knees and elbows). I reached toward my neon green Jansport backpack that hung onto a rope that was tied to Day's neck. I unzipped it. How was everything not wet…? _Whatever. I should really stop questioning things. I mean, hello? I just chopped off a dinosaur's head. _I thought. I pulled out my Neosporin and a box of "Go Diego Go!" themed large-sized band-aids. I walked over to where Conor writhed in pain.

"Oh, stop being a weenie. I have something to make it better," I leaned down and looked at his arm. I couldn't see the wound because of his shirt, but there was a whole lot of bleeding. I almost threw-up. I _HATE _the smell of blood. I have hemophobia… that's the fear of blood. I swallowed my nausea and tried to roll up the sleeve, but it was too blood-soaked. Looks like I would have to do what I was hoping I wouldn't have to.

"Umm… Conor? I am going to have to take your shirt off, and no. It isn't because I want to see you half-naked," I informed. A small smile flitted across his face briefly.

"… You suggested… it," He mumbled. I leaned over and started to pull the shirt up from the bottom. The smell got stronger by the second. I groaned, and quickly yanked the shirt off, uncaring about his arm wound at the moment. When his shirt was off, I opened my scrunched-up eyes (I hadn't known I had closed them) and stared down at my patient.

Alright… I have to admit. He was pretty hot. He had eight-pack abs and was super tan. I tore my eyes away and looked at his wound. Jeez… that was going to need A LOT of band-aids and Neosporin. Good thing they were large.

It was oozing blood and was turning a sickly shade of yellow. It seemed like the monster had gouged a huge hole out of his arm. I turned to my backpack again and grabbed my water bottle.

"Okay… This might sting, but I really don't know if it will or not," I told him. He grimaced.

I leaned over and poured the water steadily over the wound. The blood flooded out. Now my face was the color of his arm. I put down the water bottle when the redness stopped flowing so badly. Was it a good thing or a bad thing that his blood went away with the water? Crap! I should have taken that health class. I grabbed the little bottle of Neosporin. Shit! Why didn't I put two bottles of Neosporin in my backpack?

Luckily, it was a spray bottle, so I didn't have to rub it into the wound or anything gross like that. I just sprayed it into hole and watched his face cringe in pain. I took out one of the band-aids and ripped off the covering.

"What… is… that stuff you… sprayed on me?" He struggled to form the words. I carefully placed the band-aid over half of the wound. I took out another one.

"Neosporin. It cleans the wounds and makes sure it won't get infected or anything," I replied as I stuck the other band-aids on.

"Where… did you get it?" He asked. I thought.

"Home… Anyway, I've finished," I said with a sigh of relief. I could hold it down no longer. I immediately ran as far as I could before puking all over the place.

"Wow, and I thought you had handled that well!" I heard Conor call. I couldn't answer. He continued when I didn't respond. "… but you're just another girl swooning in my presence because I have my shirt off…" Arrogant bastard. Though a smirk appeared on my face nonetheless.

I wiped my mouth with the bottom of my yellow school uniform. _That'll have to do_. I turned around and waltzed back. I grabbed his arm-his wounded arm- and yanked him to his feet. He yelped.

"Let's get moving!" I told him cheerfully. He looked at me like I had just dropped from another planet.

"I just got bit on the arm by a… a…"

"A… a… dinosaur,"

"A dinosaur," He continued as if he had known that all along. "and you want to just 'get moving'?" He asked.

"Yep. I bet you can handle it I mean. You are _so strong_," I told him, mocking him slightly, jumping onto the horse fearlessly. He looked to be struggling with himself. Tease Corlett, or argue? He sighed after a while.

"Shouldn't you at least bandage up those scrapes on your back?" He groaned. Now that he mentioned it… my body was pretty sore, partially because of riding on horseback all day and partially because of those nasty scrapes I had gotten from my dip in the river.

"I can't reach my back anyway, so I can't put any band-aids on. I don't know where the wounds are!" I responded. Without a second's beat, he replied.

"I can help you," I stiffened.

"And see me with my shirt off?! No way!" I snapped. He groaned.

"No Corlett. Those wounds could be serious-"

"Oh yeah?!" I interrupted. "I bet you say that to every girl," He gave me a strange look.

"How could I say that to every girl? I meet like, a thousand girls, and I guarantee not one of them have gouges in their backs. I can't exactly say that you know," He walked over to my backpack and pulled out the band-aids. "These really are strange…" I heard him mutter.

"No. Uh-uh. No way in Hell are you doing that!" I snarled. He looked pleadingly up into my eyes, his green ones almost wavering me.

"Corlett-"

"Nope!"

"Cor-"

"NO!"

"Your are bleeding through the back of your shirt," He rushed. I stiffened. I was? I turned my head to my look at my back. The back of my shirt was soaked in blood.

I was bleeding.

Blood.

Blood.

Blood, oh God no.

Blood.

I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

What woke me was the absence of **pain**.

I opened my eyes, the bright sunlight momentarily blinding me.

Conor sat on the horse in front of me, leading Day through the maze of trees. The trees were taller than seven-story buildings, a lush, dark brown, and thick enough for a person to stretch their arms around the sides and still not reach the edges. Vines crept through bark and over the dirt trail, their vibrant flowers peeking up at us under their protective large evergreen leaves. The sky could barely be seen through the maze of tangled branches above, but what was visible, was an amazing ocean-blue.

Abruptly, Day's back hoof stumbled on a large rock, and I lurched backward, grabbing onto Conor's strange clothes to keep myself from falling off… but that bump should have had my thighs, hips, and back screaming from pain because of the gashes there. I suspiciously prodded my back with my free hand. My fingers met smooth flowy fabric. Aghast, I glanced down at my clothing.

I was wearing my white P.E. basketball jersey. Huh…?

"What am I wearing?" I asked quietly. Conor looked back at me slightly, his face breaking into a dimpled grin.

"So the dead has risen," He laughed. Like he hadn't known that already. I _had_been clinging to his back like a baby monkey.

"What. Am. I. Wearing?" I repeated, my voice an icy calm. He looked back again, a dubious expression on his face.

"I honestly do not know. You wear such strange clothing… is it a tunic perhaps?" He turned his head back to the road. I hoped he could feel the icy glare I was boring into the back of his head.

"How did I get in these clothes? I most certainly did not put them on myself. You didn't dress me… did you?" The last sentence was dangerously low. He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well…" My hand connected with his face with a satisfyingly loud _SMACK!_ He flinched so hard he almost fell off of the horse.

"OUCH! Din Dammit! Quit hitting me!" He snarled. I would have flinched at his raised tone had I not been so angry.

"Haven't you ever heard of privacy? Modesty? You disgust me. I can't believe I am even sitting this close to you. Uhg," I hissed. He looked tense.

"It's not like that," he whispered. Whoa. New tone of voice alert.

"What's it like then? Hmmmn?"

"I had to clean your cuts. They could have been heavily infected, and you could have gotten blood poisoning or something. If neither of us checked, we wouldn't know until it was too late. After I used those strange bandages and used that cleaning medicine, I realized that your clothes were too blood-soaked to put on. I found that in your satchel and put it on you instead. I didn't mean you intrude or anything, but you are a priority. I care. I am not letting you die on me…" We were silent for a few moments.

"You shouldn't care. You don't know me," I said, trying desperately to still be angry. His shoulders went up in a sigh.

"I know," he responded. "That's what worries me." He leaned forward and scratched Day beside the ear. She nickered. "Let's make camp here for the night, alright?" I nodded and took everything off of Day while he made a fire. When I unsaddled the mare, she shook her mane and whinnied. I smiled. I brought my hand up to run it over her nose, when she bolted a few feet into the forest.

"What the hell?" I muttered. She beat the ground with her hooves nervously, and then ran deeper into the woods. "DAY!" I yelled.

Then someone caressed my neck with slimy green fingers. I stiffened just before the fingers went over my mouth.

* * *

Link paced the length of his home to the entrance of Ordon woods and back. He stopped every once in a while to gaze up at the sky worriedly. It was twilight. The time of day that sent shivers up his spine, yet at the same time brought back memories of a beloved red-haired dark-skinned princess of twilight.

His son was late. Conor should have come home from Castle Town yesterday evening.

Link hadn't paid it much mind earlier that morning. Conor was always late… especially when he was in a city full of pretty women. That boy just could not keep track of time! Link figured he had gotten the absent-mindedness from his mother… but he had no idea where the extra dosage of hormones came from. When Link was his age, he had no time for that type of stuff. Even though he _would_ get a little stifled and he'd stammer when around a beautiful female…. Like when he was around Zelda… and Minda… and Ilia… Conor on the other hand, seemed almost _possessed _when around pretty girls. Always trying to do what he can to impress them.

Link wished for the gazillionth time that his loving wife was still alive. Ilia always knew how to handle situations such as these, and when such situations came up, she was always the most clear headed of the trio. Link in contrast was ready to go grab the black stone that was locked in the chest in the basement, and go searching for Conor wolf style for goddesses knows how long.

He refrained himself however, only glancing at his beautiful roan mare, Epona every once in a while. She seemed to have not aged a day. Her coat was still as flawless as it was twenty years ago.

"Link?" Link jumped and his hand automatically jumped to the silver scabbard at his thigh. It was only Kalina, Colin's younger sister. Link's face went red as he removed his hand from the hilt of his sword, embarrassed at the reaction.

Kalina had been spending a lot of time around Link as of late. Ever since Colin had joined "The Group" or more widely called, "The Resistance" she had been quite lonely, despite the never-wavering presence of her elderly parents, Uli and Rusl. She was barely over twenty years old, but still served as wise company.

Link answered her question in her eyes. "Conor isn't back from Castle town yet." Her face darkened.

"Have you heard of what has been happening around Hyrule, Link?" She asked. He had.

One rumor was that there were bulbin sightings everywhere. The monsters' numbers had grown enormously, and they were attacking tourists just like they had in the old days. Link didn't believe that. The bulbins had been passive since the defeat of their king in the Castle courtyard.

Another rumor was heard as well. There had been strange sightings of large lizards that were smaller than Lizalfos, but even more deadly. Apparently, they had the strength and bites of dragons, and the brains of Hylains. Link thought it was probably an exaggeration, but there always in some truth in most rumors. He nodded to Kalina.

"Then you know that there are new dangers. Go. Find your boy. He could have gotten himself into trouble," she ordered. Link needed no second thought. He had been edging to go the whole time. If she says go, he is most definitely going, no questions asked.

The thirty-eight year old man mounted the horse with only the grace a Hylian could manage, and with a simple kick at the mare's sides, they were off.

Epona was known for her speed. In her younger days, she could travel the distance from Ordon to Castle Town in a matter of hours. Though, as soon as they passed through Ordon woods, Link could feel her slowing to a trot, and worried as he heard her labored breathing. He dismounted quickly and led her the rest of the way.

"DAY!" echoed throughout the forest he was in. It was a woman's voice. Startled, Link ventured to its origin, only to be pushed aside by a frightened, familiar white horse. It was Conor's mare, Day. Link hurried his pace, leaving Epona to ridicule the other young mare for leaving her master in the wilderness.

Link came up to a clearing. In the middle of it there was a crude fire glowing dimly, and a strange looking satchel slumped close to it. That wasn't what caught his attention.

Bulbins. Dozens of them. A large brute held a strawberry blond haired girl up into the air triumphantly…. Well, as triumphantly as he could until she kicked him in the groin. The large bulbin dropped her immediately, but then she was surrounded by all of its comrades. She kicked, bit, and punched her way through the crowd, though they just came back to her to assault her again. Link saw a fire in her eyes that reminded him of Ashei.

Link pulled his sword out of its sheath and was about to charge in until;

"_YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!_" Conor came dashing out of the shadows, steel sword in hand. Link gaped. Conor had never wielded a true sword, only a wooden one for five seconds. Link forbade him to use anything but a wooden sword until he was ready, and that boy definitely wasn't ready. Conor never practiced. He was always too occupied with courting girls.

Though the boy wielded the sword as if he had been a swordsman his entire life. He stabbed, slashed, and whacked his way through dozens of bulbins, but he still couldn't get to the girl.

Link watched the young woman, (she was about seventeen) raise her left hand to slap a large bulbin in the eye, but glowing right on the back of her hand, was a green triangle of the triforce. Link gasped and stumbled backward, making himself fall over a dead tree branch and tumble onto his bottom. He got up quickly.

The bulbin caught the woman's hand and held her up high. It bashed her over the head with its wooden club, and she fell limp.

The monster stumbled to its Bulbo, and a tiny bulbin grabbed the strange satchel before following its fellow comrade. Link knew what would happen next. He came out of the shadows with an angry battle cry…

…only to trip over a rock and fall on his face.

Holy mother of Faroe, he was losing his touch. He unsteadily got to his feet, put his sword in position, but the bulbins were all dead. The only bodies he didn't find, however, was the large bulbin that took the teenage girl, the tiny bulbin, and the bulbo. Conor was on his knees in the middle of the clearing. His sword was stained in black blood. The expression on his face was clear as he stared at the sky. It simply asked, _Why?_

Angrily, Conor grasped his sword and bellowed at the sky. Link glanced at the sword. Where did he get that?

On Conor's left hand the triforce glowed. Link's sword fell from his hand in shock. How many triforces were there? He glanced at the top of his own left hand, where the triforce would be.

Nothing was there. Frantically, Link glanced at his other hand too.

Clean, tan skin shined back. No Triforce. The triforce wasn't on either of his hands. Was there another chosen hero? How could he not still be it? Doesn't it last until death?

Link looked up just in time to see the triforce fade off of Conor's hand… as if it was just a trick of the light.

* * *

**looks like i have some time after all...yea but maybe this will be the only one i'm doing in idaho... it depends on if you review :) so get thinking on those reviews :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey... this isn't the next chapter. It is a notice.**

**I might restart this story because I need to edit it out a little more. Like, delete chap. 1 and put a background in chap 2... so that the readers are interested in the story at chap 1... make corlett and conor seem like they are around 16 or 17... and leave more foreshadowing. **

**Should I restart? Please review... **


End file.
